A normal day at Baker street
by sherlollian2016m
Summary: Sherlolly, Warstan , fluffy


"Was it really necessary to reveal the cousin's affairs in front of the whole family?" John asked as he got down of the cap and paid for the ride.

"It was necessary for the case." Sherlock moved with wide steps to the building making John half jogging to catch him.

"No it wasn't! his affairs had nothing to do with the murder." Surprise wasn't missed in John's voice.

"Not this case, his wife was going to struggle in front of his army of lawyers for her children custody and this information will help her to have a chance." Sherlock said while getting out his keys.

"And I thought you were just showing up." John smirked receiving only rolling eyes from the consultant detective.

Sherlock finally opened 221B baker Street door and they both were about to enter before they heard unclear singing coming out of Mrs. Hudson's home, the surprise wasn't hearing Mrs. Hudson singing, the real surprise was that she was singing in a group and they could recognize the voices very well.

They both frowned and looked to each other, then moved together carefully to Mrs. Hudson's door, the voices were clearer now, which only raised their questions. the door wasn't closed, so they cracked it open a little bit to see Mrs. Hudson, Molly Hooper, and Mary Watson giving them their backs, wearing their aprons, and doing the first wives club's number of "you don't own me" in front of -a very happy waving her chubby hands while moving her head to the right and left- little Rosie in her small chair.

The gentlemen stood looking to the scene in front of them in awe as the ladies kept performing to the happy audience.

* * *

"Mary, you have to give me the recipe for this cake, my oven didn't smell this divine since ever." Mrs. Hudson said while leaning down and opening the oven's door to get the cake out of it when the smell of fresh bakes filled the kitchen the moment the door got opened.

"I only receive failure here." Molly complained looking to the gluey dough in her hands that supposed to be cookies and twisted her mouth.

Mary laughed at the sight of her and came to her rescue "I guess for the sake of cookies and our stomach I'll give few lessons not just the recipes."

Mrs. Hudson laughed loudly joining by the two girls, only to regret it when they heard Rosie's sharp complaining in the shape of ear piercing crying.

The three ran to get the girl, mommy tried first to shake her a little while walking but it didn't help, her nanna put her down and tried to cheer her up with her preferable game peekaboo but it didn't work either, her aunt tried to bargain with some food but received another failure as the crying didn't seem to stop any time soon.

"You don't own me." Molly and Mary turned to Mrs. Hudson who was starting to singing who looked back to them with - do-you-have-a-better-idea- look on her face.

"I'm not just one of your many toys." Mary sang back with a -no-I-don't- look.

"You don't own me." Mrs. Hudson sang looking to Molly who had a doubt look on her face, but then realized Rosie's crying began to get quieter and joined them "Don't say I can't get with other boys."

They started to perform to Rosie who was getting not only quieter but also happier with each passing moment.

The moment they finished they laughed hard but turned fast when they heard the clapping of John and Sherlock.

Mary grinned and walked to John kissing him "your daughter loves classics, she's turning to be like her mother."

John grinned back "Is this how we're going to soothe her from now on?, cause I think I have a white suit in someplace upstairs that I didn't back before."

Sherlock moved to his fiance with a huge smile on his face and kissed her.

"Aww, what the poor cookies did to you to do them wrong?" He said joking and earning a punch on his shoulder from her.

"You don't eat for days and I'm not a really good cook, sweetie we are made for each other." she tilted her head making him smile and kissing her again.

The family that shared no blood sat around the table for dinner, sharing their day as they shared their lives together, and at the head of the table Mrs Hudson smiling peacefully, looking around her, knowing that most of them don't know it yet, but moments like this, what make life worth to be lived.


End file.
